usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Ares
"Oh for a voice like thunder and a tongue to drown the throat of war!" William Blake The USS Ares, Starfleet Registry NCC-63731, is a Steamrunner-Class Light Frigate. Commissioned Stardate 1011.25, she is one of thirty-six Steamrunner’s that were rebuilt due to a fleet-wide loss during the Dominion War. Mission Profile The second vessel authorized by the Perimeter Defense Directive, the Steamrunner class of light frigates borrowed numerous design specifications from its larger Akira Class cousins, altering and improving certain elements to fit the smaller frigate ship type. Quick and maneuverable, Steamrunner Class vessels have served with distinction in every recent Federation conflict. Designed for a fairly specific group of mission profiles, including perimeter actions, long range threat response, and covert operations, the Steamrunner Class (Like the Akira Class) also borrows heavily from technologies and design specifications developed for the Defiant Project. These include a less vulnerable nacelle configuration, ship components that can be jettisoned in the heat of battle, and a reduced area of active sensor coverage. The Effects of the Dominion War After the U.S.S. Richard Galen was extensively damaged during the war, the ship’s crew was temporarily transferred to the Shelley Class U.S.S. Titanic for the duration of the war. With the conflict resolved, the crew was permanently transferred to the U.S.S. Ares, Captain Chefra Fey Brett in command with Commander Caryn Ana’waya as Executive Officer. The year is 2383, the Dominion War has been over for nearly eight years. Despite massive losses to the fleet during the war, Starfleet has once again resumed its mission of exploration, first contact, and emergency aid & relief. The USS Ares sits on the forefront of this effort as a member of the 20th Fleet. Technical Specifications Locations of Steamrunner-Class Construction: Antares Fleet Yards, Antares IV Nesrun Shipyards, Andor Utopia Planitia, Mars McKinley Station, Earth Atlas V Fleet Yard, Deneb V Balkinur Kosmodrome, Earth Current Starship Identification and Registration Numbers: U.S.S. Ares NCC-63731 U.S.S. Appalachia NCC-52136 U.S.S. Steamrunner NX-52129 Accommodation: 200 Officers & Crew; 1,000 evacuation limit Classification: Light Frigate (Defensive/Explorer/Diplomatic) Funding For Steam runner Class by: Perimeter Defense Directive Development Project Started: 2360 Commissioned: 2375 Production End Date: In Production Current Status: In Service Armament Phasers: Three dorsal phaser arrays on the primary hull. The main array, extending in a 120 degree arc, is located just forward of the bridge module. The final two dorsal arrays are located aft of the Bussard Collectors on the port and starboards (P/S) sides. Their positioning allows for FOF coverage from lateral attacks as well as attacks from above. They also provide some limited coverage to the "6 o'clock" (directly aft). Two ventral phaser arrays on the primary hull. The twin primary arrays are located slightly forward of the dorsal phaser array placement. Originally the Steamrunner class utilized Type-X phasers. Following the upgrade, even though the Steamrunner was a medium sized vessel, it was fitted with the new standard Type-XI array system. Torpedos: Three fixed-focus torpedo launchers, two located on the top of the roll-bar on the primary hull, and one located on the trailing edge of the primary hull. The Steamrunner has been fitted with the second generation of automated, high-speed launcher, capable of firing photon torpedos, quantum torpedos, and a variety of probes, found on the newer ships, such as the Sovereign and Akira Class starships. The Steamrunner Class can carry a maximum of 300 completed torpedoes, with a standard load-out of 150. Components stored onboard can allow for the manufacture of additional photon torpedoes. Bridge The Ares is equipped with a battle ready bridge with ship wide systems control. In addition to the standard hull the Ares Bridge is surrounded by an additional foot of duranium armor plating. The Bridge is also completely self-contained and can be completely sealed off from the rest of the ship with enough consumables for seven days. She has the traditional complement of stations with a dedicated tactical station. The Captain's ready room is on the left side of the Bridge. All systems have dedicated ODN lines leading directly to the main computer. She has one forward flight control station sharing a console with the Ops station, with Tactical located adjacent to the Helm/Ops console. The Captain's chair is located above Helm and Ops, with the First Officer's seat to the right, with a third seat to the left. Engineering, Science, Environmental, Mission Ops, Strategic Ops, the Master Situation Monitor, and a secondary console line the rear wall along with a master situation monitor. Engineering Located on Deck 7, Main Engineering is the heart of the ship, comparable to the bridge as the brain. It has access to almost all systems aboard the starship, and manages repairs, power flow, and general maintenance. Entrance to the primary engineering spaces is provided by large blast doors on decks 7, that can be closed for internal or external security reasons, as well as in case of emergencies. Just inside of the doors on Deck 7 - Main Engineering - is an observation area where technicians monitor various systems of the ship. Also in that area is a floor-mounted situational display similar to the Master Systems Display found on the Bridge. Affectionately referred to as the pool table, the Chief Engineer can use the display to more easily get a broad view of the situation with just a glance. Off to the starboard side of Main Engineering is the Chief Engineer's Office. Farther in from the observation area is the warp core and the main control systems. The core is a 'tower' that extends upward from Deck 9 upwards to Deck 3. There is a balcony on Deck 6, within Main Engineering, that surrounds the core. The core can be ejected out of the bottom of the ship, if needed to avoid a breech. Circular in shape, but exceedingly functional to save space inside the ship, Main Engineering has usable consoles mounted on every piece of real estate around the circumference of the room and provides primary control access for the engineers and technicians. Additionally, there are numerous ladders and access panels to Jefferies tubes, which lead throughout the ship. The Matter/Anti-Matter Assembly (M/ARA) is what primarily makes up the warp core 'tower'. Primary power for the ship is generated inside the M/ARA. Access to the warp core is restricted, with a front port to get to the Dilithium matrix as well as a side port for access to the warp plasma conduits. Deuterium Storage and Anti-Matter Storage Fuel Tanks, the fuel components for the M/ARA, are stored on Decks 8 and 9 in the secondary hull, where they are piped to the intake valves on the warp core. Both fuels can be ejected through emergency valves in the hull. In extreme emergencies explosive charges can be utilized to jettison the secondary hull. Security Department This multi-room department is located in a restricted area on Deck 8. Within it are the entrances to the phaser range, the Brig, and to the Ship's Armory, as well as the office of the Chief Tactical Officer. Deck 2 contains the Torpedo/Probe Magazine and Auxiliary Weapons Control. The ship’s armory is located in a restricted area on deck 8 and is under constant guard. The room is sealed with a level-10 forcefield and can only be accessed by personnel with Alpha 3 security clearance. Inside the armory is a work area for maintenance and repair of phasers as well as multiple sealed weapon lockers. The armory carries enough type-I and type-II phasers to arm the entire crew. Type-III phaser rifle and the new compression phaser rifles are available as well, but only in enough numbers to arm approximately 1/3 of the crew. Heavy ordinance is available in limited numbers. The torpedo/probe magazine is a restricted area located on Deck 2 and consists of two bays, one on each side of the roll-bar. It is used for storing unarmed photon torpedoes, quantum torpedoes (if the mission dictates), and science probes type I - VI and type IX (types VII and VIII are available if the mission dictates). Also stored here are the components for manufacturing new photon torpedoes, as well as the equipment to put it all together. This room is also accessed by the loading mechanisms for the torpedo launchers. Sickbay There is one large sickbay facility located on Deck 4, equipped with two treatment wards, an intensive-care unit, a nursery, two surgical suites, a null-grav therapy ward, a biohazard isolation unit, a medical laboratory, a morgue/stasis containment unit, and a dental care office. Also pursuant to new Starfleet Medical Protocols, the sickbay is equipped with holo-emitters for usage of the Emergency Medical Holographic System. The Cargo bays are designated as the first locations for additional medical space if needed for mass casualty situations, with the shuttlebay designated as the secondary location. VIP quarters can be adapted to act as additional Intensive Care Units, and the lounge can be modified to act as a secondary treatment ward. Science Lab There are twelve science labs on a Steamrunner class ship. All are located on Deck 4. Three labs are bio-chem-physics labs that can also be reconfigured for Medical labs. Xeno-biology and Botany, Geology, Astrophysics/Astrometrics, Stellar Cartography and other physical sciences are represented, as well as the cultural sciences (Sociology, Archeology, etc.). Many of the labs are multi-functional labs that can be equipped for various experiments. Shuttlebay Located on the forward edge of the ship, the standard shuttle bay module contains facilities to refuel/rearm, to repair, and to provide routine maintenance to the shuttle complement assigned to the ship. A flight control room, known as "Flight Ops", controls the shuttle bay and directs flight vectors for incoming and outgoing craft. This is located against the forward wall of the shuttlebay, next to the exit for the turbolift on Deck 7. The standard shuttlebay contains the following: *Four Type-8 Shuttlecrafts *Three Type-10 Shuttlecrafts *One Type-9B Shuttlecraft *Three Type-18 Shuttlepods *Two Type-15 Shuttlepods *Ordnance and Fuel Flight Ops Stellar Cartography Located on Deck 4, with direct EPS power feed from engineering. All information is directed to the bridge and can be displayed on any console or the main viewscreen. Transporters Number of Systems: 6 Personnel Transporters: 2 (Transporter Rooms 1 & 2), max beam up/out rate is approx. 100 persons per hour per Transporter Cargo Transporters: 2, max beam up/out rate (Quantum Setting) is approx. 100 persons per hour per Transporter Emergency Transporters: 2, max beam out rate is 160 persons per hour per Transporter (320 persons per hour with 2 Emergency Transports) Ship's Lounge There is a large lounge located on Deck 5, it is set in the forward edge of the primary hull. It has a very relaxed and congenial air about it; The Lounge is the only place on the ship where rank means nothing - "sir" need not be uttered when a person of lower rank addresses an officer, and everyone is on an equal footing. Opinions can be voiced in complete safety. This lounge is the social center of the ship. Large numbers of tables and chairs, as well as benches and booths, provide seating for the crew. Large windows set into the forward wall allow a breathtaking view from the bow of the ship, giving a clear view of what lies before the ship. Situated over the shuttlebay doors, they also allow for a 'you-are-there' view of launches. A small dais can be raised from the floor on one side of the room to make a stage area, to allow for the performing arts and for VIPs, during large dinners. Deck-by-Deck Layout Primary Hull *Deck 1: Captain's Ready Room, Main Bridge *Deck 2: Briefing/Conference Room, XO's Office, Officer's Quarters, Torpedo/Probe Magazine, Auxiliary Weapons Control *Deck 3: Officers Quarters, VIP/Guest Quarters, Diplomatic Facilities, Transporter Room 1 *Deck 4: Sickbay, CMO's Office, Counselor's Office, Science Labs, CSO's Office, Astrometrics *Deck 5: Lounge, Holodeck/suites, Recreation facilities, Aboretum, Cargo Bay 1, Cargo Transporters 1, Computer Core, Docking Ports *Deck 6: Engineering (upper), NCO Quarters, Transporter Room 2, Cargo Bay 2, Cargo Transporters 2, Computer Core Entrance/Control *Deck 7: Engineering (floor), CEO's Office, Computer Core, Shuttlebay Observation Deck, FCO's Office, Crew Quarters *Deck 8: Shuttlebay Floor, CTO's office, Brig/Security, Phaser Range, Ship's Armory, Crew Quarters *Deck 9: Auxiliary Fusion Generators, Life Support Systems, Warp Core Ejection Systems Secondary Hull *Deck 8:: Deuterium Fuel Tank *Deck 9: Anti-Matter Fuel Tank *Deck 10: Navigational Deflector Control room *Deck 11: Navigational Deflector, Deflector Graviton Polarity Generator 1 *Deck 12: Navigational Deflector, Deflector Graviton Polarity Generator 2 *Deck 13: Waste Processing/Recycling Center Ares Ares